Elena Grimes
by DarylDixonGirl16
Summary: Elena tells her story before and after the end of the world. Could a world full of dead people be better than it was before? *Daryl Dixon fanfic.


I'm Elena Grimes and I'm now living in the world of the unliving. It's bad that I can now say life is way better than it was before dead people were walking around. My parents always fought with each other and I couldn't stand it. I had my heart broken over a million times over the same guy and he wasn't even worth it. But there was one night that changed my life forever in two days. First it was the night I met Daryl Dixon and second the night I was raped by someone I thought I could trust. Let me start from the beginning. One year earlier It was a warm summer day in Kingstown and my shift was over at 2. It was my 18th birthday and I was planning the biggest party Kingstown had ever seen. I just hope Shane did a good enough job of making sure my dad didn't find out. My dad is the Sheriff and Shane is his right hand man. Shane is cool though and like a brother to me. He would do anything I asked him too. I was lost in deep thought when the front door to the gas station came flying open. In walking a guy I had ever seen before. He was tall and very built. He looked over at me and when our eyes met I got shivers. He the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. He started to walk over to me and I held my breath. "Can I get a pack of Grizzy Winter Green Long Cut?" He said. I looked at him and said "since you're a new face around here I'm going to need to see some ID." He pulled out his ID and handed it to me. He was just staring at me as I was looking at it. "So Daryl Dixon what brings you to Kingstown?" I said. "Some big party my brother wants to go to." He said. I looked at him and smiled really big and said "that's my party and how'd y'all find out about it?" I said. He looked at me for a minute and said "I don't know how he knows about it. He just does." I shook my head and mumbled "so much for a secret party." He laughed a little and said "yeah, well I gotta go." "Are you gonna be there?" I asked. He didn't even answer my question as he walked out the door. It was 7 o'clock and it was time to start the party. People were pouring in from all different directions. Shane made sure that no one on the police force knew about this party at all. People kept slamming me with a million happy birthdays. The party was start to get going good and I had a great buzz when I saw Daryl walk through the door. I started to walk over to him when I realized my ex-boyfriend that I was still in love with was here. No way would he ruin this night for me. I'm single and I can do what I want right? As I made it to Daryl he was getting a drink. I walked up the bar and said "vodka and red bull please." "Anything for the birthday girl," said my friend Katie. I looked at Daryl and said "hey, after we get these you should dance with me." He looked at me really funny and said "I don't dance." Before I could say anything else he turned around and walked away. I walked back over to my big group of friends and Shane was over there. I looked at Shane and said "dance with me." Shane got up and grabbed my hand and we walked to the dance floor. We started to dance and it seemed like hours went by. I started to feel really sick so I asked Shane if he could take me up stairs to the bathroom. We start up the stairs and I looked back one last time and saw Daryl watching me beginning carried up the stairs by Shane. We made it up the stairs and Shane went in a different direction than the bathroom. "Shane what are you doing. The bathroom is the other way." I said. He didn't say a word when he picked me up and throw me on the bed. I heard the lock on the door being turn and I thought this can't be good. Next thing I knew Shane was on top of me and I couldn't get free. "Shane get off of me!" I yield. He just ignored me kept kissing my neck. I started to punch and kick at him and that's when I felt the cold blade touch my skin. "Shhhh." He said has he run it up and down my skin. All I could do was freeze when I heard the knife cutting my shirt apart and then my shorts. "Stop please Shane!" I said has he cut my bra and underwear off. "You're so beautiful Elena." He said. I started to cry harder and harder as heard his belt come undone. I closed my eyes thinking it would go away and that's when I felt him enter me. He grunted and mumbled things has he went along and I just tried to block him out. He started to slow down and then it was over. He got up from on top of me and said "I love you, Elena." I heard the door open and close and I shoot up. Did this really just happen or did I dream it? I looked around the room and then I knew it was all to real. 


End file.
